


Some have motherhood thrust upon them

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-05
Updated: 2004-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Dorrie6's first lines meme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dorrie6's first lines meme.

"I don't want you here, you know," Petunia says, looking down at the child. His eyes are flickering behind closed lids and his mouth opens and closes, soft and silent. She wonders what he's watching, what he's dreaming, what he will remember. Some articles say that children will forget the trauma, others that no memory is ever lost. Petunia doesn't know if any of that applies to this sort of a boy.

She reaches in to pull the blanket closer around him, and he grasps at her hand with a purposeful grip, opens his eyes, Lily's eyes, and regards her solemnly. Her own child has never been this silent, so of course her perfect sister's perfect child would be. Petunia is young. She is exhausted. She makes excuses for Dudley. She stamps down this new tenderness quickly, her mouth a thin hard line.

"I don't want you here," she says again, Vernon's words sour in her mouth. She hopes the repetition will make it true.


End file.
